


Yuuri!!! on Ice Magic AU~ Everything Comes to Light

by GoldenUriel



Series: Yuuri!!! on Ice: Magic AU [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: The Crispino twins return to their original home, where they know everyone to be dead, and are greeted with a very pleasant surprise.





	1. November 3, 4028 | 2:33pm

We arrived to our Village today, and they were still there. Michele, Georgi, Seung, Milla, Emil, and I took two carriages with minimum luggage. It was shocking. They asked so many questions with tears in their eyes and I tried to explain as much as I could.

I was so confused. We thought that the area had been totaled. No more people from the Village had come to the castle during my time there. I would have recognized them, right?

Two girls were there visiting sick family and said that when they greeted me in the castle, I acted as if I didn’t know them. I don’t remember. I knew them in my vaguest memory when they were 10 years old. They came to the castle three years after I had been chosen.

More questions.

We were told that yes in fact the Village had been attacked by rogues, but they didn’t kill anyone. I asked about the footage, and they had no idea what I was talking about. Everyone was fine. There was only one explanation, JJ lied to me, put some spell on me not to recognize my home.

All this information was giving me a headache. I had also been crying since I arrived. My mother’s and father’s face. Village members all grown up. It had been 7 years.

Of course there was a celebration for our return! “You can return to war tomorrow. Tonight we party with our princessa”

I was dressed in dancer’s clothes. Georgi and Seung were both speechless when I showed up in them. My mother used to wear these, but was now too old to dance in them.

Because of what JJ did to me, I had forgotten that I was a princess an actual princess. There was a dance my mother used to do at every festival because she was Queen. I remember watching her. She taught me. Being back home, I was finally able to do it with her. Unlocked muscle memory from all those years ago.

Georgi was taught the steps of my people by the other Village men, so he joined in with the group. I was where I belonged, memories becoming more restored by the second. Not complete, but I felt more whole. Because of the dance, I was constantly going back and forth between Georgi and Michele as partners. Seung watched from the crowd.

However, I wasn’t just their princess anymore. I was Sara, the “peasant girl turned sex slave turned runaway orphan” and Erotiraug Adgesvan. And Seung was my childhood friend. I beckoned him on stage, and we did what he taught me again. Talk about a party!


	2. November 4, 4028 | 2:28am

“I’ve never seen you smile so large, Sara. It’s like you’re completely covered in light.”

Georgi and I had gone to my room as the dance was now over. He kissed me so deeply and was soon on top of me. Everything was so hot until there was a knock on the door. My father.

“Ahem. I’m sure you want to see what we have for you, sweetheart.”

I was led back outside. Mom was standing in the middle on a stage of rock. I walked up towards her and her smile. She held my hand as we faced the people.

“Dear people of Valetay.”

I had not heard that name in ages! I had never written it down, but it stayed in my heart.

“Today We celebrate not only the return of one of our own, but of our Princess Sara. As we may not see her again for a long time, I believe this is the perfect time for her to receive her Crown.” With a slide of her foot, a pillar showed up beside her. Inside was a brass box covered in earth.

Mom handed the box to me and opened it. Inside, there was a black crown with purple gems. She took out the crown.

“Although it is customary for us to get our crowns at age 16, I am sure none are opposed to her getting it now.”

Not one human spoke. The crackling flames reflecting off their years said it all. Mom nodded and held up the crown before putting it on my head.

I was not only an Adgesvan, but also royalty. Although it wasn’t necessary for a partner to be royalty to marry royalty in the Snow Kingdom, it sure lowered the amount of paperwork we had to do.

“I’m sorry for being late.” I said on the verge of tears.

She cupped my cheeks, “All that matters is that you’re here now.”

They villagers began to sing the song my spirit loved.

> Quanno fa notte e ‘o sole se ne scenne,  
> me vene quase 'na malincunia;  
> sotto 'a fenesta toia restarria  
> quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne.
> 
> Ma n'atu sole  
> cchiù bello, oje ne’.  
> O sole mio  
> sta 'nfronte a te!  
> O sole  
> O sole mio  
> sta 'nfronte a te!  
> sta 'nfronte a te! 

I joined in as Michele and my father joined us on the lowering stage. It was a plesant surprise to see Seung-gil singing along. They were so happy to have us children back, but we weren’t kids anymore. We were adults, and we left for war tomorrow. My Village. Valetay would play their part as healers. Kingdoms would send those near death to my people. Though some were strong enough to be necromancers, it was forbidden. I’d better sleep before the ride home tomorrow.


	3. November 17, 4028 | 5:43pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short entry explaining what happens once the fun is over and prep beings.

Been back at the Palace for two days now. Viktor’s speech to the civilians went off without a hitch. I was still quite camera shy for things like these, so I was watching from a television instead of in person.

Yuuri spoke on behalf of the Sea Creatures. We had more people on our side.

There was about a week we had to make final preparations and get to the site to meet them there. That meant we had 5 because we had to get there early. Needless to say, the whole castle finally had some serious life in it.

Milla only needed me to dress her nowadays. There were moments she’d ask me about certain choices and if they were right. I gave her the logical answers, and she listened to her heart. We balanced each other out in that regard.

The princess was now an adult and leader of the archers. We left first to get a better feel on the land.

But before we left, I went on a date with a very nervous Georgi where he proposed to me. Georgi. Proposed. To me! Both of my parents had given him their blessing.

“When all this is done, I want to get married. When everything is ok again, we can be better than ok because we’ll be together.”

I cried but it was more excitement than joy. Never in a billion years did I think this would be possible. Marrying someone who I loved, someone who loved me back. To Little Sara, thank you for not giving up.


	4. December 1, 4028 | 2:03pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two unexpected and uninvited royals interrupt Sara's day and a game of cat and mouse occurs. But who is the mouse?

The closest kingdom contacted this morning that the knights had reached them, and that they’d be on their way here by sunrise tomorrow. Some were probably headed this way already. Phichit was taking photos. I was done caring whether or now JJ knew that I was alive.

Drones flew here and there. We had to put boundaries around the war area when they came. A few archers were in place in the trees, some disguised as birds and other animals. Others just hidden incredibly well. They would repeat an enchantment that anyone could do to activate the boundary.

It was cold, but the heat inside me kept me warm enough.

Then guess who hacked the circuit to talk to Prince Viktor. It was JJ. He looked horrible. Tired and something else. Something from a book, but I couldn’t place it. I hid in the shadow of the tent.  
“Hello, your highness. Back from Japan I see. You know, you shouldn’t do things that make international news.”

Prince Viktor seemed cool and collected, “Yes. I could say the same to you. We can stop the bloodshed here if you give Christophe his throne back.”

“Of course I can’t do that…unless.” His eyes darted around the room and he smiled. “Now, now, Sara. Don’t hide from me like that.”

All eyes turned to me, and Georgi wasn’t having it. “What do you want with Sara?”

“Ah yes, you must be the false Prince.” Jean pointed to his cheek, a demonic smirk on his lips.

“Says the false King.” Georgi spat back.

That smirk grew into a smile. “Bravo with that comeback! Now, Sara, let me see you.”

So much fear was in my stomach, and Georgi was worried. I had to face my demons. My singular demon. After giving Georgi a nod, I stood next to Viktor. It had been forever since I saw those hungry eyes as they basically undressed me. They stopped at my crown.

“You grew up nicely, haven’t you? Very…round.” He made a movement with his hands. “You could’ve replaced Kyo if you had stayed. I miss you, you know.”

I sighed, “What do you want Ma-Jean?” I nearly called him Master even after…”There had to be a reason you wanted to hack us rather than to compliment me on what I already know.”

He pouted, sitting on Chris’s throne. “Can’t a guy just call to talk?”

“He can, but not when we’re waging war against him. Now answer me.”

“Very commanding. I have contacted you to let you know that we’re on our way. We just had to ransack some villages and cities on the way. Y’know, magic can only go so far, and they’d rather save it to defeat your kingdom.”

I couldn’t help but laugh, “Your troops defeat ours? Oh please.”

Jean’s face scrunched up and a hand was on his shoulder, “Dearest, please don’t let her get the better of you. It’s unsightly for king.”

“You’re right. Sara, you remember the love of my life, right. My wife Isabella.”

“How do you do, Princess?“

“Queen now, darling.” She responded.

I shrugged, “False Queen, true Princess. Just using the true title. Prince Jean-Jacques.”

“I’m the King JJ.“

“Sure. Anyways. Could you get here faster? We’ve got lives we’d like to get back to.” I brushed my hair back with my hand.

Isabella gasped, “Oh my, is that an engagement ring I see? Who’s the lucky fella?”

I wasn’t sure about revealing information like that, but Georgi came forward and grabbed my hand before I could say anything. The two false rulers were giving me their congrats. I felt like puking. They said they would make sure to give a jail cell together once they won.

“I hope he doesn’t mind sharing.” JJ said.

The chill of magic went down my spine.

“I’d die before I let you touch me again. For now, can we end this chit chat? There’s much to be done before we get Christophe’s crown back.”

“Wait.”

“What?”

He put the camera back on himself only, “You found out who you are, didn’t you, Princess?”

“You knew?” I had spent this whole time with a mostly stoic and bored face, but now it betrayed my every emotion. “How–?”

The grin on his face made my blood boil, “You know what? If you come back to me, then we can stop this war now. I might even explain everything to you. Just return to me my dear.”

Seung put a hand on my shoulder, “If you know of her lineage, then I believe you are addressing her wrongly.”

“Seung-gil, I thought you died! My two favorites in one place, wow, look at that. Now you both must return back to your master so this whole thing can end.”

“I am my own Master!” We both screamed and made everyone jump. Both of our powers flared up.

The false King JJ frowned, “Fine. If you will not return to me alive, then I hope I get the pleasure of killing you both myself. Try to make it to the castle or I might have to take the life of your other favorite prince.”

A second view came up beside Jean. It showed Guang-Hong tied up and very beat up. His eyes were so desperate as he was forced to look into the camera.

“Sara, is that you? Sara, please, come to the castle and kill JJ before things get worse! I don’t wanna die! Please, Sara. You’re the only one who can defeat him!” He was sobbing and the camera cut out.

JJ was so smug! I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM!

“You’ve got until New Year’s Eve before I grow impatient. See you then, my loves.” He smooched at the camera and the screen went back the the original feed.

I pulled Seung outside and told him to stand in a certain place. I ran yards away and fired everything I had at him. He used his fire magic to combat it. The two of us were pouring out streams of magic until I just broke down into sobs. I was just so tired of him having the upper hand! He was going to pay!


	5. December 3, 4028 | 5:26pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first important battle occurs and we find out Jean's reign has only brought more pain to those who don't deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry has photos: https://ask-crispisara.tumblr.com/post/164296634033/december-3-4028-526pm

Everyone has been talking about my Deep Freeze which is what they called my conversation and immediate blow up. I collected myself and held my head high. There was no doubt in my mind that I had to get to the castle soon. We had to deal with this fight first.

The archers were prepared. As soon as the army got into the proper area, Milla’s archers activated the barriers.

Arrows and magic flew! Michele was not fighting today because I begged him not to go. I needed him to be there with me when I was headed to False Rome and couldn’t take his chance getting injured here.

The bloodshed was sickening. Bodies were slammed and shocked and drowned. Those who could control blood caused some to explode. This must have been what it was like every where they had ransacked on the way here. I told Milla to make sure her archers knew not to kill everyone. If they ran, they were free to face me.

I was able to talk to about five who broke the barrier trying to retreat. Hey, I said that anyone could do it. I never said it was super strong.

“Why are you fighting for a false King?” I demanded from them.

“He said that we’d be his first pick for his personal harem.”

“And you were ok with that?” Their veins became icy, freezing from the inside out.

“We’d get money in return. All of us! We’re from the slums. Every single one of us were strong to fight, so we would get money in return. With money, we can heal the sick. We’re Organics.”

I was confused, and my brother spoke my thoughts. “Organics don’t use magic.”

One of them gave me an armlet, “We’re using magic armor and tools given to us from the King. He said that if we used these and fought for him…”

The old system had gotten worse. I quickly explained everything to Viktor who then called a cease fire. He gave them second chances and gave them a better option than what they were given, one where their families could stay the same.

I healed everyone within the barrier and they bowed to Prince Viktor. At least this one easy. The loss of life was minimal. He had used the weak and needy to do his fighting for him! Oh the list of reasons to kill JJ just kept getting longer.


	6. December 18, 4028 | 10:59pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew picks up Celestino who had formally tried to attack them. A short story about him and more about where Sara comes from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry has a photo: https://ask-crispisara.tumblr.com/post/164372308391/december-18-4028-1059pm

So we moved onto the castle. We couldn’t really use magic to get there because it was a lot of us. Magicians had a lot of stamina, so walking there wasn’t anything difficult for us. There were also our horses. Makkachin was a war horse, so he was used to all the previous battles.

Here and there a few False Rome Loyalists would try to attack us. I was starting to lose my merciful side, but one of the fighters we had picked up from the sneak attacks turned out to be an old friend of Yuuri’s.

His name was Celestino, and he was a Duke. A large man who was there to remind me why my kind didn’t do necromancy. He looked like death because he really was dead. Although Zombie is an old term for it, that’s what he was.

Celestino had died in a training session gone wrong. The nomads of my people were in town at the time and a very young and very powerful Erotiraug Adgesvan was called to heal him, his wife. She didn’t want him to be gone, so she broke the one rule we had.

It worked against her, though. He had no memory of loving her and even after trying to love his wife again, it didn’t work out. There was still the burn on his face from when he first died. Now he was a coach of sorts. Taught anyone who payed how to use a katana.

We were a few days away from the Castle when we were all sat around a fire. The man sat beside me as we roasted a few marshmallows. He was a loud and boisterous man, so to have him be so quiet in this moment was unnerving.

“May I ask you somethings?” He asked.

I nodded, “I’ve been waiting for them ever since you joined.”

“So you are a–you’re just like my wife?”

“Yes. I am her princess.”

He mostly asked what that meant and if it was the same as back then. I couldn’t answer everything because I had just learned a lot of things myself. All I was able to say was what I learned. How we came to be, why we don’t dabble in necromancy, who I am.

His demeanor got grim. “One last question, Princess. If your heart, if Prince Georgi or your brother were to die, would you break your law to bring him back?”

They were the only two men in my life I’d risk my life for. They were also the only two who would not put me in position like that. Seung would risk his life beside me. I started to tear up just at the thought. I loved them all so much.

“Please, I need an–”

“No. I wouldn’t.” My voice broke. “Although they are irreplaceable and we love each other so much, I would never. It may just be because I’m a princess, but even before I knew I was royalty–”

Georgi was reading in the carriage. Michele was up in a tree keeping watch a few feet away. Seung was getting ready for bed.

“I believe that death should be final. They shouldn’t come back but wait until you can join them.”

He just kissed my hand in reply. “Thank you. Goodnight, Princess.”

“Goodnight. Celestino.”

His wife ended up losing both of her families, huh? Rough world. I wonder who she is.


	7. December 20, 4028 | 7:12pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally not a beach episode type chapter, because they're at a lake. Viktuuri is not very...victorious.

Today was a… day! We found a good lake to hang out by to make camp before we stormed the castle. There was a song I sang for everyone as we unpacked. This was after we cleared the near forest of attackers.

I quickly changed into my bathing suit to enjoy the river. Yuuri was glad to find some natural source instead of using melted magic ice. The Sea Creature and his Viktor swam and relaxed in water.

For me, I tried to use water magic. This was an opportune time to practice. Apparently, I was supposed to be able to use it. All I could do was pull an inch of it up, but soon it would return to its home body. It was frustrating since I had been at it for about two years. I decided it was time for me to give up.

My feelings were always rigid and sure. They never did the natural ebb and flow of a liquid. Seung put his arms around me, noticing my distress. His long hair tickled my shoulder.

“You did your best. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks.” I looked up at him and smiled. “I remember when it was me holding you like this.”

Suddenly, I was picked up by a tree root and taken into the forest. Was it a surprise attack? No, it was Viktor and Yuuri. When did they sneak away? The Japanese Sea Creature was hiding his face.

Viktor spoke to me, “Sara, um, your new healing magic thing can deal with allergic reactions and rashes and stuff?”

“Yeah…” I looked around. “Yuuri, watch out! That’s…poison ivy.”

They were naked. Fish boy was covering his crotch. I looked Viktor in his eyes.

“You didn’t.” I stood. “You didn’t!”

“Yes, we fucked in the poison ivy!”

Yuuri whined, “Viktor! You don’t have to say it like that.”

“You have plant magic and you couldn’t tell that was? I swear to god, Viktor!”

“I could get a leaf to cover your mouth right now. Or, are you gonna help us?”

I grabbed the bridge of my nose, “Fine! I…I have to see the damage.”

Oh god, it was bad. I closed my eyes. Never did I expect to see this blue veiny sight by looking inside someone’s dick. Two dicks. It was more…purple than usual.

When I was done, they thanked me. I offered to get them some new clothes because their other ones were in the ivy. Eventful to say the least.


	8. December 27, 4029 | 9:50pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and the others go undercover to get details about Jean's new reign before they attack. The change in the Styles is frightening to say the least, and something's up with JJ.

We planned to storm the castle and expected many people to try coming after us. Most had meager lives, so we decided to let them live. I told them than anyone with long black hair was to die. The week I spent relearning the halls had shown me that these new Styles were die hards for King JJ. They’d do absolutely anything for him and his wife.

Every one of us were charmed to know who was on our side so that Seung-gil and I as well as others with JJ’s favorite features wouldn’t be caught in the crossfire. We’d be like this until all Styles were dead. This one situation still haunts me.

I was serving food during a banquet and one of them had spanked my butt, causing me to drop the tray onto JJ. All Styles stood to attack me as if I meant to hurt him. I was unable to move due to sheer numbers. There was also the battle inside of me if whether his would be bad enough to blow my cover.

Luckily, Sir Leo was there to diffuse the situation. JJ agreed that it was not on purpose, and they sat down. The sheer amount of potential they had in power and skill was felt in a moment. They were quick and precise. All of them were now ice and fire users. Fixation much?

Snakes had free run of the stone halls. I suppressed my flashbacks. Several times I grabbed my hair to make sure it wasn’t being braided.

The day after the water incident, I was called to JJ’s room. My cover was a mute girl with platinum blonde hair and gray eyes. He knew that I was mute but could understand sign language.

I asked me if I ever thought about dying my hair black. “I think you’re beautiful that I would take you in even without black hair.”

Instant inner panic. He was trying to make me his again. It was the same predatory air he had when he told me to bite the pillow, but I pretend to be into it. That way it would end faster. He smiled at me and checked my roots.

“Sorry. I thought you were someone I used to know. You act just like her. Well, I can still treat you like her.” JJ kissed me, and I put my arms around him.

My insides screamed. This was my chance to kill him, but he pulled away before I had the chance.

He shook his head, “Nah. It’s not the same without her hair. I miss her.” He actually sounded sorry, genuine, as he fell to his knees. “She was beautiful. I was gonna pro-tect her. Him too. I couldn’t do it. I’m sorry.” He grabbed his head and suddenly passed out. Fell like a sack of stones.

A Style entered the room and saw me there, scared.

“Did he say he was trying to protect someone?” They asked.

I nodded.

“Then you are not at fault. He has episodes sometimes. It worries us, but we know. We know that once this is all over, he’ll be only ours again. Please leave.”

I nodded again and left after bowing to them. They looked just like Kyo except colder and with a more chiseled chin. I pulled everyone out of the castle that night.


	9. December 31, 4029 | 7:45pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang Hong is not the one that needs saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry has a photo: https://ask-crispisara.tumblr.com/post/164601884400/december-31-4029-745pm

Today was the day. I we all prepared to get attacked and put on our shields, inner and outer. For my future husband, it was purple lipstick. He smiled at me staring at him. It had been a while since he wore such bold makeup. He didn’t want to take the risk of eye shadow dripping into his eye but eyeliner was a must.

My love smiled nervously at me when he saw me watching, “It makes me feel comfortable.”

I kissed him, “I know. I love you for that.”

Viktor looked at me, “You ready to reclaim a throne?”

 

Christophe was there. He said he was a king who was going to fight for himself but with the help of his closest friends.

It was quite easy to get to Jean. There were several guards who were now laying lifeless on the floors of the castle, but all Styles had formed a shield around the two people pretending to be King and Queen.

The castle had been torn to shreds by Viktor’s plants reclaming their home as well as other acts of extreme magic attacks. Snakes were kept at bay by Michele and Celestino.

“Sara, you’re making a huge mistake! It isn’t me you’re after!”

I knew that with a wave of my hand, all of them would be dead, but I had to find out where Guang-Hong was.

As soon as I asked, all the bodies went lifeless. JJ and Isabella were slumped in their thrones. The snakes stopped attacking. One-person applause came from behind us.

“I am actually surprised you made it this far, Sara.”

It was the one we came here to save. He was well with that same childish grin on his face.

“Guang-Hong, but I thought–”

“Of course you did. I made it very convincing. You never knew my power, did you. No one really did because everyone thought I was the poor sick little boy with gorgeous nurses. You were the only one who knew about my secret lover.”

Michele spoke my thoughts, “You’re a puppeteer.”

“Right you are, second rate.” He chuckled. “I can make all beings weaker than me or who pledge to me into puppets.”

He made the surrounding humans stand up.

“Then what about JJ? He was stronger than you for sure, and Princess Isabella! What about my childhood?”

I felt a pain in my leg. Snake! By the time I got it off, my body was starting to give out.

“Let’s talk about this among our selves, shall we? Celestino, keep everyone busy. I don’t care if any of them die.”

He had control of our strongest swordsman. Hopefully the others could stay alive until I was able to return. I felt familiar arms catch me as I fell. Then the world went black.


	10. [Unable to retrieve data]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara has some emotional turmoil when the truth about Jean is revealed to her. Guang is the true evil that needs to be defeated after inner demons.

I was forcibly woken up by Mister Leo. With one look, I could tell that he had betrayed his Prince and King for his love.

“What happened to not betraying JJ’s trust?”

“You’re really bad at spotting liars, aren’t you?”

The he stood aside as Guang Hong entered.

Trying to free myself from already dead bonds was useless, but his aura was just so negative that I couldn’t stand to be still.

He glared at me, “Why are you trying to get free? I thought you wanted an explanation of everything? I can’t use you until all of your memories returned.”

“Use me?”

“Right. Leo, my love, can you get me a chair?”

Mister Leo starts to get on his knees, but Guang Hong says he wants an actual chair. They kissed before Leo left and kissed when he returned. How can someone so toxic earn love?

“He’s my favorite tool.” the tiny man sighed. “Made it so easy. Anyways, what do you want to know first? What’s my purpose or how did this all begin? I know, you’re missing three days out of your memory. Would you like to find out what they are?”

“Captor’s choice.” I said with snide.

“Fine.”

Guang Hong launched into his villain’s spiel. He was neglected at a young age and got sick. No one ever took him seriously because of his height or health until Leo started to work in the castle. They’ve been together ever since. But his love was not enough to remove the anger from his heart. The youngest wanted revenge, so he kept pretending to be sick for years just to get everyone’s guards down.

He had no definite plan other than killing his older siblings and poisoning his parents so that he was the only option to inherit the throne, and then he’d simply rule. The way Guang described his rule was just…what’s the word? Grotesque?

Everyone would have to be shorter than him or respect him or they’d die. No, not respect. Worship. They had to worship him, the ground he walked on or die. That’s where I came into place. Just by looking at my diary cover, he could tell that I was worth more than JJ’s teddy bear.

He had Leo basically drug Jean with every meal to make him more susceptible to magic, well hypnosis to be more exact. That’s what Puppeteering was, extreme hypnosis.

“You were the only one who could ruin my plan, so I had to give you an extreme cleansing. That’s where your three days went. With your brother out of the way, I had the chance to make you forget where you came from. You forgot you were a princess. You forgot that you had more magic power than ice. That way, you weren’t trouble anymore. The plan was to make you completely mine and by extent, your power of life and death to kill anyone who got in my way. Then you escaped!” He threw wine into my face.

I looked at him, “Oh, wine to the face. I’m Italian, mother fucker.”

It looked like he was gonna punch me. I doubt it would do much harm. His magic didn’t require much physical strength. Still, the look of anger on his face was completely foreign to me.

“I was gonna use you, but you left before I had every piece into place! I had just gotten the Princess under my spell and was able to use her snakes in my favor when you were gone!” He grabbed my face, “But I knew where you were. Tracked you and your brother’s earrings. There was just no way I could get into the kingdom without being noticed, so I just waited.” The man child threw my fave to the side. “Waited for years, weakening Jean and his wife when she found out the truth.”

“So.” I spoke. “Let me guess. Once Christophe was named King, you took your shot to get rid of him. Blamed it on the strong and violent one. You built up his false reputation with someone of high standing, me. You knew my words would someday ruin him.”

The man-child looked at me, “Ding ding ding! Got it! Your charming personality and shining soul worked perfectly for you to gain everyone’s trust only to tell them lies!” He giggled.

He was right. At my realization he laughed and taunted me. I just realized that I lied to everyone. Everything I had known was a lie. JJ probably wasn’t as bad a person as I thought. I ruined him! I lied to everyone I ever loved.

It was my fault. It was all my fault! This war! All the deaths from all side. This wouldn’t happened if it weren’t for me. If I were normal. If I were–

“Whyyyyy?? Noooowww???”

I looked around, “Enkundayo?”

The precious human popped into the room. “You’re in pain.”

“Very much so. Can you show me what’s happening to my friends, please?”

He opened a portal looking thing in mid air and my friends were still fighting. Milla and Michele were unconscious as the others fought. Chris was the most bruised out of all. I had to get to them.

“I need to get there. I need to help and apologize.”

“Nuh-uh, sweetheart.” Iris was there now. “You still think this is your fault. I can’t let you go until you realize the truth.”

“I lied!”

“How?” She asked simply, pulling something from me.

Putting this in words, how do I? I thought JJ was an awful man who raped underaged harem members when he was really being possesed by his evil younger brother who sought revenge on the whole kingdom because he was picked on.

I knew nothing but lies. His lies were my world. “Guang-Hong’s lies were my truth. I had no option but to lie.”

She was watching me as I hung by my arms in the dimly lit room. There was no chance for me to know the truth. It wasn’t my fault!

“It’s not my fault. I was a child who had been forced to forget who I am. I didn’t know. It’s not my fault!”

The Goddess asked, “So what are you gonna do now?”

I sniffled, “Guang is the evil that must be destroyed. I’ll have to be the one who does it. Wait, are the real JJ and Isabella ok? Is there some way to get them back?”

My arms were freed, and I fell forward into arms. “Ask him.”

I looked up expecting to see mismatched eyes, but saw Georgi’s smiling face instead.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“Yeah. We’ve got a new goal.”


	11. [Corrupted]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara talks to her goddess about getting some help, but Iris says there's nothing she can do. What can be done is not something Sara believes she can do, that she refuses to do.

We gathered back at the base. I explained everything while healing up my brother and lady. My ice magic was slowly coming back. Guang was gonna be pissed when he found my chamber empty, but I didn’t care.

He told me that he had planned to use my power by weakening me enough to turn me into a puppet. My physical form was weak enough, but my soul stayed strong. Thanks to Iris and her Cherub that is.

We knew the truth, so we just had to defeat him. I told everyone to hand me their weapons. There was an idea in my head, but I needed to talk to Iris again. I didn’t know how to get to her by choice, so I decided to read to find out how portals and dimension doors went. Within a day, I had returned to her world using the river we were near.

“I knew you’d get here on your own one day. Didn’t know it’d be so soon.” She was waiting. “What do you need?”

“I’m sure that Guang-Hong will have lots of puppets to act as his warriors. In case I don’t have enough energy by myself, I need these weapons enchanted to sever his hold on them.”

Her face grew grim. “I can’t do that.”

“What? Why not?”

“Holds like that, with his power, honed over hundreds of years. It cannot be broken by simple enchantments.”

I questioned her use of hundreds and found out that his race was long living and never really died until they were about 1 million years old. Prince JJ was 27,000 years old.

“Then make it complex.”

Iris shook her head, “I can’t. It is impossible to save them. His power has had a hold on them since he came up with this nefarious plan and has only grown since he has returned to full health. That’s probably how he did it, using their energy for his own.”

“So what do I do?”

“I think you know what you have to do.” She put a hand on my shoulder. Ekundayo was floating sadly.

I shook my head. “It’s the whole Kingdom! I’m not going to kill innocents!”

“Then their bodies will kill you, Sara Crispino! You are currently the last of our kind, and I will not let my people die! You are worth so much more–”

“I am not! I am not worth more than any of those citizens. We were all used by the same person. We are the same! They are like my family!” 

She put a finger in my face, “I’ve been watching you for a long time. You barely left the castle. All your friends are dead or have moved on to better lives.”

An image of Seung helping Michele heal was put before me.

“Or is there another reason you don’t want to descamate a whole kingdom? Would it ruin your reputation? Go against your morals? You have to cut his supply!”

“It includes JJ and Isabella! I have to apologize for having wronged them so! I won’t let their legacy be due to my false words! It’s not my fault for knowing them, but by also knowing the truth I can fix them!”

She looked at me harshly. “Then do it once they’ve turned into dust. There’s no way around this that–”

I smirked, “So there is a way. Tell me.”

“You must sink down to his level and use energy that is not yours.”

“Then yours!”

“It must be from your opponent’s world. It has to be earthly.”

In the same view, I saw my love, my friends, my family in the ground because of me.

“So you do have another choice, but are you willing to take it?”

“What about door number 3?”

The world turned dark, “There is no door number 3? What do you not get? Lots of people have to die for this to be finished! For you to be safe!”

“Then I’ll make one.” I said and returned to the other side while Iris leaned over a dying flower bush. As I left, the world turned light again.

Though I was asked about what happened there, I couldn’t tell them the options or they would give up their lives to me. No one else was dying because of that child’s lies! Unless it was me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. College has just started, and I haven't been back home. I don't yet have my own laptop, so updates will be a bit slower. Thank you for your patience and continued interest.


	12. January 5, 4029 | [Unable to…]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara makes her choice to use her power the way Iris told her she had to in order for things to be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry has a photo: https://ask-crispisara.tumblr.com/post/164865314287/january-5-4029-unable-to

Everyone except Christophe was healed up by midnight but still rest was a good thing that they needed. We would have gotten it too if we weren’t ambushed at noon today while doing some planning. It was so clear they were Puppets and it hurt my soul. We were chased to a clearing in the middle of the forest.

They were majority Orcs. This was the community that resulted from very impressionable Dungeons and Dragons players. They were catching us very easily. How did they get so close? I then thought, You know what? I’m done. I am so done with taking the high road. It hasn’t gotten me anywhere but being slowly melted by a blue Slime.

“There is no door number 3!”

I needed to think, but there was no time! Life was leaving me, but my death meant the end and ruin of all that was still good in this world. Within a moment, I got free and rose above everyone. We had the smaller party, so it would have to be the life of a few for millions.

“Hey, Guang-Hong. You want me? Here I am!” I held a singular hand in the air and pulled energy from my friends. They soon started to notice and simply finished the fight they were in and moved closer to me.

I could see in their eyes that they knew this could mean death. Still, they gave all their energy to me until they dropped. My brother, being my brother, was immune to my power drain. Also, this was for Christophe, so I couldn’t use him either.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered.

“I’ll always love you, Sara!” Seung and Georgi said before they dropped to the ground.

A twisted thought went through my brain: At least I didn’t have to deal with that love triangle anymore. A feeling of calm swept over me as I made the ball more condensed for control. I slammed the power on the ground and it spread to knock out every body there including Guang-Hong.

I was exhausted, and Michele came over to me. They were all dead. The people I loved were dead and because of me. It had been the only way to save the rest of the world.

I went to Seung first, and Michele went to Emil’s side. He said something, but I was too focused on my own pain to hear. My brother held his lover close and cried his eyes out.

I felt Seung’s chest, nothing. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t save you.“ I swept his hair out of his face. "You know, I think in two more letters…I think I might have fallen for you.” There was a tug from my soul and I kissed his lips lightly. Once I put him down gently, I went over to Georgi.

I sobbed onto his face, “We would’ve had the greatest wedding, my love. There would have been gold and purple and us. I would’ve been the happiest, no. I am the happiest knowing that I got to spend time with you.”

Our lips pressed together as I held him and his silent heart.

“Let’s go get the last of our answers out of the Puppeteer, shall we?” Michele said and helped me up, trying to hide his crying face.

I hugged him and we went to the loser. Christophe had his brother wrapped in spiked vines and roots. The Man-child had woken up.

“Where’s JJ now? Your hold on him should be done! Where are the Prince and Princess? And you better not play, I never show mercy against those who have personally wronged me.”

“In his bedroom! Both of them!”

My feet moved through the castle. My magic had been expended for the day having used so much.

Michele sighed, “You’re dying either way, but if you’re lying to her it’s gonna be less fun.”

They’d be right behind me, but I needed to get to JJ and apologize! Though I doubt that he’d forgive me.


	13. January 28, 4029| [unable to...]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Princess Sara has her first interaction with the actual Prince Jean-Jacques Leroy and Princess Isabella while everyone she had learned to love over the past few years of her life is laying lifeless among the enemy. Guang Hong dies.

Once I returned to the desecrated castle, I rushed through the remains to the Prince’s bedroom where I had spent too much time as a child. Prince JJ was there tied up with his back against the Princess’s. It reminded me that my princess was dead. I untied them and threw myself at their feet explaining everything.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It’s not your fault, but I’ve ruined your reputation. The process for you to gain your respect will last longer because of me!”

The real Prince Jean lifted my face to look at him, “Can I kiss you?”

“W-what?” Wait, was it just more lies? Was Guang-Hong really controlling his brother or was– “I thought.”

“I mean, you are beautiful and I do have perverted thoughts about you. I’d never do anything to you without your permission, though.”

Princess Isabella pet his head, “He’s honestly a huge puppy.” She smiled at me and held out her hand, “Thank you for apologizing.”

JJ and the Princess apologized for everything they did while under Guang Hong’s influence.

We all faced the captured villain.

“So, should I kill him or will you take that honor for yourself?”

Christophe said, “I can simply strangle him now.”

“Do we really have to kill him?”

Guang Hong spouted how he was still the greatest and that we should all bow before him blah blah blah. All five of us nodded in agreement and killed him together.

Live feed of Christophe being recrowned by his now only brother would appease the crowds until everything could be explained. I went back to my camp site to contact reserves since Michele and I were the only ones until I saw Georgi’s smile as he called and waved at me.

He was supposed to be dead! I ran to him and kissed him and hugged him so tight. I hadn’t had the gall to cry until now.

“How are you not dead?” I asked.

Emil answered, “We don’t know. I thought I was until I woke up with orc blood on my hands.”

By this point all the actual dead had returned to the truest for of magic. Dust. I didn’t know how much they remembered, and I wasn’t going to ask. I was just too happy to have the love of my life back that I just ignored Seung’s eyes watching.


	14. February 1, 4029 | 1:27pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew finds out how they were saved when everything seemed lost.

When we got back to the castle, all we did for an entire two days was sleep. It was in one of my “not really a dream” dreams that it was revealed to everyone who had participated what had happened. We had been all sent to Iris’s world.

Michele and I greeted Ekundayo with nose nuzzles and followed him to the goddess herself.

“I knew you had something to do with this.” Mickey said.

She smiled, “Did you now?” Iris winked at him. “I just lent my power so that your friends wouldn’t die. It was a last minute decision. Ekundayo convinced me to have more of a hand because your mutual love and respect was strong, yada yada yada.”

“I’m confused, though.” I spoke. “You said that your energy couldn’t be used to fuel me because it had to be from our opponent’s world. Earth. You’re not of Earth.”

“She’s not?” Viktor gasped.

We all just looked at him and Yuuri pat his head. They were fucking adorable. I didn’t get a chance to show you earlier, but here is a pic of Yuuri once he arrived in the Snow Kingdom.

He had grew his hair out a bit and didn’t need his glasses underwater. During the war, he helped with sea battles. There were ships we didn’t even see because of his and the Sea Creatures’ work.

Anyways, Iris answered, “You’re right, but all I had to do was funnel my power through your friends to you. That way it’s technically from Earth.”

There’s a speech we had to give once we woke up. It was protocol, but all I did was hold Georgi closer as we left her world. I’m clearly awake as I’m writing this now, and the speech is in 30 minutes. Better finish my makeup for the cameras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting the rest of this AU on this site since it is now winter break. It's been finished for a while on my tumblr which is the best place to keep up to date. (ask-crispisara)

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be slower since I'm going back on campus starting today. They will continue regularly on ask-crispisara.tumblr.com. Fan art, comments, and kudos appreciated.


End file.
